bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzumebachi (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Soifon's Zanpakutō. For her Zanpakutō and its abilities see Suzumebachi is the manifested spirit of Soifon's Zanpakutō that is seen during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and Beast Swords arcs. Appearance Suzumebachi's spirit is a small fairy-like creature wearing gold and black armor with a large stinger-like weapon, the form of which is similar to Soifon's Shikai, covering her entire right arm (similar to how Soifon's Bankai appears on her arm). She has reddish-brown hair done up in long pigtails, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye. Her eyes are a light pinkish color, and she appears to emit a slight golden glow. Personality She is rather childish, in contrast to Soifon, who is very serious except at the mention of or in the presence of her former mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. Suzumebachi doesn't appear to like men, often calling them worthless. Overall, she doesn't seem to like Soifon either, as she says her reason for leaving Soifon is because she desired to express her own sense of fashion, even complaining that Soifon's clothes were boring. She also comments that Soifon should get a boyfriend, and appears disgruntled by her obsession with Yoruichi. Plot Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. She first appears when several Zanpakutō spirits are in a cave waiting for Muramasa's return, stating how men are useless. She, along with Tobiume, are the first to greet Muramasa as he returns, bringing a new member to their group, whom Suzumebachi comments looks kind of cool. She is last seen along with the rest of the Zanpakutō spirits appearing before the Shinigami that have gathered at the Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach anime; Episode 230 She also appears when Byakuya enters the cave and is proving himself to Muramasa. When the Zanpakutō launch an all out assault on the Shinigami, she interrupts the fight between Soifon and Tenken. She stabs Soifon in the back causing a Hōmonka to appear. Although Soifon acts quite serious toward her spirit, Suzumebachi goes on about how Soifon is boring and that she is happy wearing what she was when she materialized. Soifon then begins having doubts whether this was her real Zanpakutō spirit. Suzumebachi then says she'll prove it by stabbing again.Bleach anime; Episode 243 Without warning, Kenpachi Zaraki arrives and exudes an enormous amount of reiatsu, momentarily stopping all fighting. Suzumebachi comments on the 11th division captain. Afterwards, Kenpachi removes his eyepatch and attacks Senbonzakura. The attack blows everyone back. .]] As Soifon is watching the battle between Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki, Suzumebachi tries another attack on Soifon. This time she misses. Soifon leads her away from the 6th Division barracks for a place that will favor her in battle. The 2nd Division captain tells the spirit to follow her, which she does. As the fight resumes, while both fighters were equal in speed, Suzumebachi's smaller size gave her the edge in dodging and striking. After the Zanpakutō dives at an opening with a finishing strike, Soifon counters with her Shunkō to repel the attack and strike down Suzumebachi, winning the fight.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Suzumebachi joins Soifon in the Human World to stop the spread of Hollows and finish off Muramasa. Along with Soifon, Suzumebachi destroys several Gillians. As the numbers of Menos Grande continue to grow thanks to the Garganta, Suzumebachi joins the other Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits in closing the Garganta with their combined energy.Bleach anime; Episode 254 After the mission is completed and Muramasa is defeated, Suzumebachi returns to Soifon's sword.Bleach anime; Episode 255 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Suzumebachi is seen with Tobiume and they spot Haineko passing by. They greet her but she simply ignores them. Haineko later passes by them again and happily taps Tobiume's head. She then leaves and they are confused as to why she's acting this way.Bleach anime; Episode 262 One night, Suzumebachi approaches Hyōrinmaru and questions why he is acting so sentimental, and informs him that they have found 'him'. She joins several other Zanpakutō spirits in confronting the Tōjū Kirikaze. She is sent flying by the wind generated by Kirikaze, but is caught by Hyōrinmaru. When Kirikaze is injured, she give her power temporarily to Renji so that he could defeat the Tōjū. Suzumebachi then returns to her sword form as the power enabling the Zanpakutō to temporarily maintain their materialized form is depleted.Bleach anime; Episode 265 Powers and Abilities Enhanced Speed: During her fight with Soifon, Suzumebachi has shown great speed and was able to get a Hōmonka on Soifon, one of the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. This is stated to be possible because she is of a much smaller size. Stealth Master: Like her former master, Suzumebachi has shown to be very efficient in manuevering unnoticed, as shown from her ability to successfully stab Soifon without her noticing until afterwards. Zanpakutō Shikai * Nigeki Kessatsu (弐撃決殺, death in two steps) As its first step, Suzumebachi attacks with her stinger. It not only leaves a rather deep wound, but also the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the user’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka (蜂紋華, hornet's crest), this stamp becomes the target of Suzumebachi's second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." The mechanics behind this ability are not based on being hit on the same spot on the skin, but rather when Suzumebachi pierces the exact same spot internally from any side of the body. This shows that Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface contact. References Navigation es:Suzumebachi (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Anime Only Characters